


Cat Soul With Human Eyes

by OurWritings



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurWritings/pseuds/OurWritings
Summary: Louis est d'une douceur sans nom mais il peut aussi être grognon comme un félin. En général il est quelqu'un de docile et si on ne l'embête pas il ne fera rien de mal et sera gentil avec les autres. Il est libre. Libre de penser ce qu'il veut, d'aller où il veut sans prise de tête.Harry lui est détruit par la vie. Il ne vit plus vraiment. Il se lève le matin par obligation mais il resterait bien toutes ses journées au fond de son lit à ne rien faire. Aller à la fac devient un vrai cauchemar pour lui. Alors quand Harry va le trouver blessé et affaibli dans cette ruelle, il va le prendre sous son aile et va s'en occuper jusqu'à s'y attacher, trouvant du réconfort et de l'amour auprès de lui. Mais comment réagira t-il lorsqu'il va découvrir la face caché de celui qu'il a soigné et hébergé ?Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles





	1. Chapter 1

**Louis Tomlinson.**   
  
  
  


Je sens comme des larmes couler de mes yeux, je ne contrôle plus rien ni mes larmes ni les tremblements ni ma respiration lente, très lente et saccadée. Ma vision se trouble, j'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Je suis blessé, j'ai plusieurs blessures où je sens mon sang couler de mes chairs. C'est profonds, je dois trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi si je ne veux pas me vider de mon sang dans cette ruelle sans issue où personnes ne passe. Je n'ai aucune force, ils m'ont bien eu, la première blessure est sur mon ventre, elle s'étends sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. La deuxième est au niveau de mon oeil, elle fait au moins cinq centimètres j'en suis sûr mais elle est très profonde. La troisième se trouve dans mon cou et c'est très certainement celle qui m'affaiblit le plus, celle qui m'empêche de me relever et de rentrer chez moi.

 

Je sais qui sont mes agresseurs, c'est Eliott et Jordan, les fils de la famille qui habite en face de chez nous. On ne peut pas dire que nos familles sont amies, au contraire on peut même dire que nous sommes ennemis. En réalité, on cherchait pas la merde, ils sont commencés et nous n'avons rien dit jusqu'au jour où ma famille et moi en avons eu marre et on ne s'est pas laissé faire. Ca ne leur a évidemment pas plu, ils ont donc décidé de nous faire la misère et à plusieurs reprises la femme a essayée de s'en prendre à mes parents. Notamment en crevant les pneus des voitures, en déposant un corbeau mort devant notre porte d'entrée et j'en passe. Ses deux fils eux, ont prit le plaisir de venir lancer des oeufs contre la porte et les fenêtres de chez nous, ils sont venu tagger les portes aussi. Alors un jour, j'ai eu l'idée de poser, dans des endroits discrets, plusieurs petites caméras afin de filmer tous les délits qu'ils pouvaient commettre sur notre terrain pour pouvoir apporter les preuves au commissariat. On a porté plainte, ils sont été tous les trois convoqués, on s'est retrouvés au tribunal et ils ont finalement eu une amande qui s'est élevée à plus de 5 000 livres sterling. Ils ont été prit la main dans le sac et cela les a encore plus mit en rogne contre notre famille, moi qui pensait que ça allait leur servir de leçon, je me suis bien trompé. Ils ont su par je ne sais quel moyen que c'était moi qui avait posé toutes les caméras pour enregistrer les preuves, je savais d'avance qu'il allait faire que je redouble d'attention, qu'ils allaient forcément se venger pour enfin être “quitte” mais malheureusement ils m'ont eu et bien. Et je sais que si je m'en sors, ils continueront à m'embêter tout comme ils le feront même si je ne suis plus là. Ils s'en prendront toujours à moi ou ma famille parce qu'au final ce sont des gens comme ça. Ils aiment chercher la petite bête et créer des ennuies. Ils doivent sûrement s'emmerder dans leur vie pour en arriver là.

 

J'étais en train de me promener comme chaque soirs, j'adorais ça. Ils m'ont coincé dans cette ruelle, j'aurais pu trouver une solution, les avoirs parce que je sais que je suis fort mais j'ai été surpris. Deux contre un, j'aurais pu gagner mais ce n'était pas mon soir, je me suis débattu de toutes mes forces, mais j'étais fatigué, ma journée m'avait épuisé, j'ai perdu.

 

_Flashback  
_

 

  
_- **Alors Tomlinson! On fait moins le malin.**_

_J'entends parler deux voix en même temps, les personnes se tiennent derrière moi, je les sens. Je continue ma route, voulant les ignorer._

_- **On sait que c'est toi Tomlinson alors n'essaye même pas de t'enfuir. On va te faire la misère.**_

_Je reconnais les voix et je sais que je suis mal barré mais j'essaye tout de même d'éviter que cela se finisse mal alors je continue encore ma route mais ils me suivent. Bordel. Ils accélèrent le pas alors je me mets à courir mais je suis fatigué, la journée a été extrêmement longue. Ils me rattrapent, me dépassent et me bloquent la route, je tourne alors à droite espérant les semer, mauvaise idée. Ruelle sans issue. Ils ne leurs font que quelques secondes pour me sauter dessus et que je me retrouve par terre sans rien pouvoir faire malgré avoir rassembler mes forces pour me débattre pendant les cinq première minutes. L'un des deux à un couteau qu'il appuie le long de mon ventre créant une longue plaie et je laisse échapper plusieurs long grognements. Jordan me donne des coups de pieds tandis que son frère, Eliott passe son couteau dans mon cou créant une deuxième plaie. Je serre les dents, j'ai mal._

_- **Ça c'est pour nous avoir filmé espèces de gros con.**_

_Jordan donne un énième coup de pieds._

_- **Et ça, c'est pour nous avoir dénoncé aux flics, connard.**_

_Nouvelle plaie près de mon oeil maintenant._

_- **Ca t'apprendra à faire de la merde, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon. Et la prochaine fois que toi ou ta putain de famille faites un truc pareil, on fera bien pire que des coups de pieds et des coupures.**_

_Ils parlent tous les deux en même temps. Synchro les mecs._   
_Et ils partent, me laissant dans un piteux état._

  
~~_Flashback_  ~~

 

 

  
J'ai de la fièvre, la tête qui tourne et je sens que si rien ne change d'ici cinq minutes je vais sombrer. J'ai dû mal à réfléchir, ma tête me fait trop mal tout comme mes blessures, je ne peux rien faire.

J'ai l'impression de rêver, d'être dans un autre monde quand je sens quelqu'un me parler. Je rêve, j'en suis quasiment certain, la voix qui me parle me paraît si loin.

**\- Tu es blessé ?**

On me pose la question mais je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre pour plusieurs raisons. J'ai l'impression d'être fou, suis-je dans un rêve ? Ces mains qu'il pose sur moi ont l'air si douce que je continue de penser que je suis dans un rêve. C'est quand il essaye de compresser l'une de mes blessures que je me rends compte que je ne rêve pas. Je grogne et il retire ses mains de ma blessure.

**\- Attends, ne bouge pas. Je vais t'aider.**

Vu dans l'état que je suis, je ne risque pas d'aller loin, idiot. Je l'avoue, je peux m'emballer quand je me sens mal mais bon en même temps sa phrase était idiote, je suis dans un état pitoyable.

**\- Ça va aller, je vais te soigner.**

Je me sens porté, on me sauve alors que tout devient noir, je n'entends plus rien.

 

  
[...]

 

  
Ce sont des violents picotements qui me réveille doucement, j'ai toujours mal à la tête, j'ai dû mal à distinguer la voix qui me parle.

**\- Je suis désolé, ça pique mais c'est normal. Tes plaies sont profondes, ils faut les désinfecter.**

Je suis en vie.

Il désinfecte mes plaies et je grogne, ça pique, ça brûle que j'en pleure.

**\- J'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir te recoudre.. Tes plaies sont trop profondes pour les laisser comme ça.**

Je grogne une seconde fois, c'est le seul truc que je puisse faire. Je déteste les sutures, j'en ai déjà eu plusieurs fois. Je vais pas pouvoir bouger comme je veux, il faudra faire attention aux fils et après il faudra aller faire retirer, ça m'épuise d'avance. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, je suis en vie et c'est le principal.

Il m'a sauvé. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier quand j'irais mieux.

 

  
_Enfin, si j'en ai l'occasion._


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Styles.**  
  


Le portail gris est ouvert comme souvent en fin de journée. J'entre alors dans l'enceinte à la fois immense, mais close. Comme à mon habitude, je prends le chemin à gauche. Je passe devant celle qui se trouve à ma droite et qui est habillée d'un marbre noir, elle très bien décorée comme toujours. Plus que deux allées. Mon corps me crie de courir alors que ma conscience me force presque à y aller. Je sens déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux. Après le petit buisson, je tourne à droite, c'est la quatrième. Je dépose comme toujours une rose de toutes les couleurs dans le vase noir en contraste avec le marbre blanc. Je m'assois en tailleur devant celle-ci et pose une main dessus. Je fixe quelques secondes les lettres qui sont gravées dans le marbre puis je regarde la rose et ferme les yeux en soufflant un bon coup.

 

-  **Maman je..** **Je suis tellement désolé.. désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Pour tout ces moments où je me suis comporté comme un merdeux. Je... Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé encore plus de moments avec toi... je suis tellement désolé... je...** Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle puis je reprends.  **Tu te rappelles de ce jour-là, où tu me faisais voler dans les airs ?** **Et tu me disais que tu me faisais toucher le ciel ainsi que les étoiles ? Maintenant, c'est toi mon étoile maman...** Ma voix tremble, je n'arrive pas à tenir. **Tu sais, le fils de Liam et Zayn... Joey ? La dernière fois, il m'a dit « tonton, tu sais pourquoi le ciel, il est beau ? Parce que ta maman est dedans » il a raison... Tu étais tellement magnifique maman, la plus belle de toutes. À ce moment-là, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre alors je l'ai serré très fort contre moi.** Je fais une pause.

 

 

Je vois quelques gouttes tomber sur le marbre devant moi, je lève alors les yeux vers le ciel pour vérifier sauf qu'il ne pleut pas, c'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis en train de pleurer. J'essuie mes yeux puis je continue.

 

-  **Je sais que de là-haut, tu n'aimes pas me voir pleurer, mais je ne peux pas maman, c'est trop dur..** **C'est de la torture sans toi.**  Je me mets à pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon corps.  **C'est de ma faute...** **C'est ma faute, c'est moi.. c'est moi le responsable !** Je pleure toujours alors que je ne dis plus rien. 

 

 

J'essaye d'essuyer mes larmes qui coulent sans retenue le long de mes joues. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer. J'entends un miaulement, je relève alors la tête, je découvre un petit chat qui marche sur la tombe de ma mère. 

 

  
-  **Vas t'en le chat !** Je dis en faisant des grands gestes pour le faire partir ce qu'il fit.

 

  
Je passe mes mains sous mes yeux afin de nettoyer les larmes sur mes joues et je me calme petit à petit. Je me relève doucement et vais chercher un petit arrosoir pour mettre de l'eau dans le vase.

 

  
-  **Je t'aime maman, pour toujours.**  Je caresse une dernière fois le marbre puis lui tourne le dos. Je pose l'arrosoir et part rapidement de cet endroit. 

 

 

Sur le chemin après être sorti, je prends une cigarette de mon paquet et la coince entre mes lèvres avant l'allumer. Parti dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas tout de suite le bruit qui résonne dans un coin de la rue devant laquelle je passe. Je fronce les sourcils et jette le mégot par terre avant de l'écraser puis j'avance doucement. ll est là, allongé sur le sol avec une grosse coupure le long de son ventre. Elle est très profonde. Plus je m'approche plus je vois les dégâts. Il en a une autre sur l'œil. Je n'hésite pas une seconde de plus et enlève mon sweat puis le pose délicatement sur lui, sans lui faire de mal. Je déteste les personnes qui lui ont fait ça ! À lui et aux autres. Ils méritent d'aller en enfer ! Je le porte très délicatement après l'avoir rassuré comme je peux, je fais doucement pour ne pas lui faire encore plus mal et le colle contre moi en continuant de lui parler. Je continue de le rassurer en lui disant que je vais m'occuper de lui, qu'il n'a rien à craindre et que je vais le soigner.

 

  
J'accélère le pas et décide de m'arrêter dans cet établissement que je connais par cœur et qui appartenait à ma mère. J'entre ayant bien sûr les clés puisque je viens souvent ici et je m'entends très bien avec les anciens collègues de ma mère. J'allume la lumière et le dépose sur quelque chose de plus confortable. Il s'est évanoui après l'avoir pris dans mes bras. Je prends du désinfectant lui nettoie ses plaies doucement. Je déteste ces moments-là parce que j'ai horreur de faire du mal aux autres, mais je sais qu'au final, il n'a pas mal, ça doit le soulager. Je l'entends grogner, il se réveille doucement alors je m'excuse plusieurs fois. Je souffle sur ses plaies pour qu'il ait moins mal et lui explique ce que je vais devoir lui faire.

 

 

-  **Je vais devoir t'endormir pour pouvoir recoudre tes plaies..** **Mais je te promets qu'à ton réveil, je serais là. Tu ne seras pas seul.** Je lui dis avant de lui faire une piqûre afin de l'endormir. 

 

  
Je lui parle en préparant tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir lui faire des points de suture. Je lui fais une perfusion pour surveiller son cœur. Je me désinfecte les mains, enfile des gants et commence par lui mettre de la bétadine sur l'ensemble des plaies puis commence à le recoudre. Une fois fini, je lui mets des pansements par-dessus pour ne pas qu'il se les accroche et je le reprends contre moi. Je ferme toutes les lumières du labo après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé puis le ferme à clé. Je reprends le chemin avec lui dans mes bras tout en lui parlant.

 

  
Je regarde dans l'allée si mon père est là, mais sa voiture n'y ait pas, heureusement pour moi sinon il ne m'aurait jamais laissé rentrer avec lui dans les bras. Je souris, heureux que mon paternel ne soit pas là. J'ouvre la porte de la maison et la referme avec difficulté, mais j'y arrive quand même. J'enlève mes chaussures et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je le pose délicatement sur mon lit puis me mets en boxer. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et me glisse sous mes couettes et le prends directement contre moi en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. 

 

  
_Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier, car ce soir, je ne dormirais pas seul. J'ai moins de chance à être face à mes cauchemars et parce qu'il m'a fait oublier le temps que je m'occupe de lui, la situation dans laquelle je suis._


	3. Chapter 3

**Louis Tomlinson.**

 

 

Quand je me réveille, je suis totalement déboussolé. La lumière du jour me fait mal aux yeux, ma tête est encore douloureuse comme si elle avait tapé dans quelque chose. Je sais sans même m'être vu que j'ai une bosse, sans oublier que j'ai un mal de tête insupportable. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je suis et peu à peu, je me souviens de la veille. Eliott et Jordan. Puis de cet inconnu qui est venu me sauver alors que j'étais en train de crever dans cette ruelle sans issue. Je referme les yeux voulant me reposer encore un peu plus, mon œil me faisant mal et parce que la lumière me donnait encore plus mal à la tête sauf qu'il faut que j'essaye de me lever. Je dois impérativement rentrer chez moi, mes parents ainsi que mes sœurs doivent se faire du soucis. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun moyen de les prévenir, elles vont s'inquiéter. 

 

 

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je réalise soudainement que je suis seul dans cette maison, aucune trace de la personne qui m'a sauvé. Je vais pour me lever, mais une horrible douleur me prend, c'est alors que je me souviens avoir plusieurs blessures assez profondes. Elles me lancent, c'est horrible. À cet instant, j'aimerais avoir quelque chose à prendre pour soulager la douleur, et au fur et à mesure que je prends conscience de l'emplacement de mes blessures, les douleurs sont font plus intense. Quand je respire, la plaie se trouvant sur mon ventre me fait terriblement souffrir, celle de mon cou me lance jusqu'à ma tête ce qui intensifie ma migraine. Je me sens tellement mal que j'ai ni faim ni soif, tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi et dormir, mais je suis incapable de bouger. 

 

J'aimerais me retourner pour ne plus faire face à cette fenêtre qui laisse passer la lumière de dehors, mais je ne peux pas. Je m'ennuie. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir bouger, en général, je me lève tôt les matins pour pouvoir aller en cours où je retrouve mes amis, on fait les cons, on va manger en ville et le soir après le cours, on traîne ensembles avant de rentrer chacun chez soi. Les week-ends, je passe beaucoup de temps en dehors de chez moi, je vois mes amis, on va à la salle de sport, on joue au foot, bref, on se dépense. Je n'aime pas rester là sans rien faire, le temps passe beaucoup trop lentement. Sortez-moi de là. 

 

 

[...] 

 

-  **Putain, mais lâche-moi.** Il crie.   
-  **Où est-ce que tu étais ?** Dit une deuxième voix.   
-  **Bordel, mais t'es con ma parole ou quoi ?**  
-  **Oh, tu vas me parler autrement.** **Et tu vas me dire où tu étais oui ou merde ?** Il cri   
-  **Si tu n'étais pas H24 bourrée, tu saurais que j'étais en cours et que je suis passé voir Zayn et Liam.** Il dit durement.   
-  **Ouais ben j't'ai déjà dit que rentrer directement après les cours.** **Y a pleins de trucs à faire, les courses, le ménage, à manger...** Il dit méchamment.   
-  **Ouais ben t'as cas le faire au lieu de te bourrer la gueule et d'aller t'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre gourde qui te sert de copine !**  Il cri   
-  **OH tu ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !**  
-  **J'parle d'elle comme je veux, qu'elle dégage, elle ne remplacera jamais maman !** **Et puis va te faire foutre j'en ai marre moi !**  Il cri en pleure. 

 

  
Je me réveille en sursaut par des cris qui viennent d'une autre pièce, je présume qu'il doit s'agir de l'inconnu qui m'a sauvé, qui s'engueule avec son père ? Je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas, c'est assez violent dans les paroles qu'ils se sont échangés ou plutôt criés. Je ne connais vraiment pas ces personnes, mais dans ce que j'ai entendu, c'est vraiment tendu entre eux, tout le contraire de ma relation avec ma maman et mon beau-père. Je repose ma tête que j'avais légèrement relevée après m'être réveillé en sursaut suite à cette dispute. Sauf que je sursaute une nouvelle fois en entendant la porte de la pièce où je me trouve s'ouvrir avant d'être claquée. J'entends des pleur, mon sauveur pleure ce qui me brise le cœur, je suis quelqu'un qui déteste voir les gens pleurer, mais je ne peux rien faire. J'entends un bruit, il lance quelques choses loin dans sa chambre et je sens le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids. Il se couche sous ses couvertures et alors que j'allais fermer de nouveau les yeux, il se colle contre moi, pleurant dans mon dos.  

 

  
-  **Toi au moins tu ne risques pas de me parler comme une merde,**  il commence à parler alors qu'il pose l'une de ses mains sous ma blessure sur mon ventre.  **J'en ai plus que marre qu'il me traite pour ce que je ne suis pas.** **Marre qu'il me prenne pour sa bonniche à tout faire. Je suis son fils putain, pas un parfait inconnu qui est là juste pour s'occuper de cette putain de baraque et faire tout.**  Il continue alors que je sens de la colère de plus en plus présente dans sa voix. Il pleure moins, il est énervé, déçu du comportement de son paternel.  **Je dois tout faire, aller en cours, faire mes devoirs, faire les courses, le ménage, préparer à manger, ouvrir le courrier et préparer les chèques pour payer les factures, je fais tout bordel et voilà comment il me remercie, en me gueulant dessus et en me rapprochant un tas de choses.** **J'ai même plus le temps ni le droit d'aller voir mes amis, j'ai très peu de temps pour aller voir ma mère. Je suis en train de couler. Je coule et je ne sais pas comment me sortir de la tête de l'eau. Parce que franchement, si je n'étais pas là, comment il ferait ? Il se laisserait crever ? Il passerait ses journées plongé dans sa bouteille d'alcool ? Et qui est-ce qui paierait les factures ? Qui ferait les courses, le ménage et j'en passe ? Son espèce de copine à la con, qui veut prendre la place de ma maman ? J'crois pas, elle est aussi bête que ses pieds. Elle l'entraîne au fond de l'océan, elle le noie encore plus.**  Il dit d'un coup, je pense sentir cette boule au fonds de sa gorge. Alors d'un geste, j'essaie de lui faire passer un message. J'essaie de lui dire que je suis là et que tout s'arrangera. Je “caresse” sa main qui est près de ma tête. 

 

 

J'ai l'impression que c'est un appel à l'aide, j'ai envie de me promettre de l'aider à mon tour pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé. Mais aussi parce que je n'aime pas voir des personnes mal. Mais je sais que ça ne sera pas aussi facile que ça.

 

  
_Je sais déjà comment ça se passera quand je serais guéri._   
_Je m'excuse d'avance, mais ce ne sera pas possible que cela se passe autrement._


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Styles.**

 

 

Aujourd'hui, je vais garder mon neveu, Joey qui est le fils de mon meilleur-ami Liam et son fiancé Zayn. Liam et moi, on se connaît depuis le berceau, c'est comme un frère pour moi et on a fait les quatre cent coups tous les deux. Nos mamans s'entendaient vraiment bien. Ma mère était comme une deuxième mère pour mon meilleur-ami et sa sœur, Ruth. On était toujours fourré ensembles. Il a toujours été là pour moi et il l'ai encore plus depuis la perte de ma mère. 

   
 

_Flashback_

  
_Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé dans mon lit, sous ma couette et je me noie parmi mes larmes. Je n'arrive plus à remonter à la surface, je suis en train de me noyer dans l'éternel océan. J'essaye de me calmer, mais rien n'y fait, pendant une seconde, j'y arrive puis la seconde d'après, je pleure à nouveau. Cette boule dans ma gorge ne veut pas partir, elle est là et ne part pas comme si elle voulait m'étouffer et me rendre encore plus mal. J'entends toquer à la porte et quelqu'un entre avant que je ne réponde. C'est Liam, j'en suis sûr._

_- **Harry ?** **Hazz..**_

_Et mes larmes redoublent, elle m'appelait toujours comme ça. Liam se précipite vers mon lit et me prend dans ses bras pour me bercer comme si j'étais un oisillon sans défense. Je l'entends me murmurer des mots doux afin de me réconforter et de me calmer. Il me regarde et passe ses doigts sous mes yeux pour essuyer mes larmes._

_- **Aller Hazz..** **ne pleure plus.. tu es un ange et les anges ne pleurent pas..**_

_Je lui souris faiblement et murmure un “ Merci “ avec la voix cassée._

_- **J'ai quelque chose à te dire..**_

_Il me regarde très sérieusement._

_- **Notre demande d'adoption a été acceptée !** **Zayn et moi, on va devenir papa ! Tu vas être parrain Hazza!**_

_Il sait à quel point j'adore les enfants alors cette nouvelle ne pouvait que me réjouir. Cet enfant ne pouvait pas mieux tomber qu'à cet instant. Je suis tellement heureux à ce moment précis que je pleure à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ce sont des larmes de joie. Je vais être parrain._

_- **Merci Li..** **Merci**_

_Je le sers fort contre moi étant à la fois déchiré de l'intérieure mais heureux en surface._

 

  
~~_Flashback_ ~~

~~~~

Je suis assis dans le canapé du salon et il est à moitié couché sur mes genoux. Il commence à aller mieux, mais sa guérison allait prendre du temps vu la grosseur de ses plaies. Il devait avoir mal, certes un peu moins que lorsque je l'ai trouvé, mais les cachets ne pouvaient pas enlever complètement la douleur. Mon père travaille tout le Week-end alors je suis tranquille chez moi. J'entends sonner, je souris en sachant qui c'est, je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et ne pas lui faire mal. Je vais ouvrir et à peine j'ouvre la porte qu'une tornade me saute dessus.

 

-  **TONTOOOOOOON** **HAZZAAAAA**

Je rigole et le prends dans mes bras pour lui dire bonjour.

-  **Ça va mon grand ?** Je lui demande

Il hoche la tête et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je vois Liam et Zayn arriver.

-  **Coucou les gars !** Je leur dis en souriant, mais ils savent très bien que ce sourire n'est qu'un masque et qu'au fond de moi, c'est le néant. 

Ils me répondent en me souriant en retour. 

-  **On serait bien resté plus longtemps, mais on a réservé pour 11h30 et on va sûrement arriver en retard.**  Dit Liam

Je rigole en voyant la grimace de Zayn, je les observe tous les deux. 

-  **J'ai les mêmes consignes que d'habitudes hein ?** Je leur dit pour les taquiner alors que je très bien ce que Liam allait me répondre. 

-  **Il n'y a aucune consigne Hazz, on a totalement confiance en toi !**

Je lui souris sincèrement 

-  **Bon, on va y aller, à tout à l'heure et pas de bêtises !**

-  **Jamais de la vie**

Je souris et Joey et moi, on fait signe à ses parents quand ils partent puis je ferme la porte d'entrée. 

-  **Je vais te mettre devant un film pendant que je fais quelques petites choses et je te rejoins après, d'accord ?** **Tu verras, tu as de la compagnie, mais il faut faire attention parce que des méchants lui, on fait bobo.** Je dis à mon neveux. 

Il fait des gros yeux et quand il le voit, il grimace et lui embrasse entre les yeux lui avant de lui faire pleins de papouilles. 

-  **Tonton Hazza a raison, ils sont méchants ceux qui t'ont fait mal !** Il lui dit. 

Il le prend tout contre lui en faisant attention puis je lui mets un dessin animé. Je pars dans la cuisine pour essuyer la vaisselle et préparer à manger. Je fais ensuite un brin de ménage puis je rejoins Joey une heure après, il est toujours devant la télé. On passe la journée à regarder la télé en rigolant tout les deux et en imitant par moment la voix des personnages. Il est resté tout le long de l'après-midi contre Joey et moi. Je crois qu'il nous aime bien.

 

 

  
_Je le considérais déjà comme un membre de ma famille, mais en avait-il une ? Sûrement. Je ne devrais pas autant m'attacher à lui, il ne voudra pas rester avec moi._


	5. Chapter 5

**Louis Tomlinson.**

**  
**Je dois me dépêcher, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Cela fait au moins une semaine que je suis ici et je vais beaucoup mieux désormais, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Ma famille doit énormément s'inquiéter. Mes plaies sont devenues des cicatrices, elles sont grandes et pas très jolies à voir, mais je suis heureux d'aller mieux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Je m'en veux de vouloir partir pendant qu'il n'est pas là, mais je n'ai pas le choix et puis de toutes façons, il ne comprendrait pas. Durant cette semaine, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'en allait assez tôt les matins et revenait souvent un peu avant de manger le soir, mais il ne revenait pas du temps de midi. Son père qui est très souvent ici, lui était assez calme dans le sens où je pense qu'il passait son temps à boire d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ou alors j'entendais une voix de femme, ce n'est pas la mère de Harry, d'ailleurs il ne la porte pas dans son coeur, je pense que ça doit être sa belle-mère. Bref, ce matin, alors que Harry venait à peine de partir pour le lycée, je pense, j'ai voulu essayer puisque je me sentais bien à nouveau. J'y suis arrivé et j'en suis heureux parce que maintenant, je vais pouvoir retrouver les personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour moi. J'ai pris la liberté d'aller prendre une douche, ainsi que de prendre des vêtements dans la commode de Harry. Ils sont un peu large, mais ça fera l'affaire. Je n'ai pas de chaussures par contre et dehors, c'est le déluge sauf que les chaussures de mon sauveur sont beaucoup trop grandes pour mes petits pieds qui font du 38. Alors je prends ses tongues, ce n'est pas adéquat pour ce temps de merde là, mais je n'ai pas le choix, ça m'évitera de marcher dans les cailloux. Ma mission maintenant est de sortir de cette maison sans me faire repérer par le père, ce qui ne va pas être chose facile. Je serais bien sorti par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais le problème, c'est qu'assez haut et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de me faire mal à nouveau.

 

-  **Harry faut qu't'ailles faire des courses, j'ai plus de vin ni de vodka.**  Dit une voix dans le vouloir.

Putain de merde, en parlant du loup. Son père. Faites qu'il n'entre pas dans la chambre. Je prie intérieurement sauf que ce n'est pas assez fort puisque la porte s'ouvre violemment. Je suis tellement pris au dépourvu que je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher sous le lit avant qu'il n'entre. 

Mais ce n'est pas Harry ça! Il dit d'un ton étrange et il m'ignore. 

Je ne dis rien, je suis comme paralysé. 

-  **Qu'est-ce qu'un mec fou dans la chambre de mon fils ?** **Moi qui pensais qu'il passait son temps seul à s'inventer des amis fantômes.** Il dit avec dégoût. 

Il est en train de se parler tout seul, ses questions ne me sont même pas destiné puisqu'il ne me regarde même pas. Il est juste dans l'encadrement de la chambre, la main tenant la poignée de la porte. Il reste là plusieurs secondes sans ne rien dire et moi, je ne sais même pas quoi faire, je n'ose même pas prendre la parole pour dire quoique ce soit. Son père à l'air d'être une personne sans coeur, et tellement détaché de la réalité. 

-  **Eh, mais ne me dites pas que...** **vous êtes le mec de mon fils ?** Il me demande, en me regardant enfin. Son regard est tellement dénigrant. 

Il me regarde avec tellement de dégoût que je me retiens fortement de ne pas péter un câble et lui donner une leçon. Je ne réponds même pas parce qu'il n'en vaut même pas la peine. Je plains vraiment Harry d'avoir un père qui à l'air de tout juger dans sa vie et qui le traite comme un moins-que-rien. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour le supporter parce que moi, en moins de 5 minutes, je ressens un profond dégoût pour cet homme. 

-  **Donc c'est bien ce que tout le monde disait, mon fils est un pédé !** **C'est impossible, je n'ai pas fait une pédale !** Il dit en commençant à hausser le ton. **Ce n'est pas mon fils, impossible ! Elle m'a trompé avec un autre, putain quelle garce !** Il dit avec méchanceté avant de fermer la porte en claquant.  
 

  
Il doit sûrement parler de la mère de Harry et c'est horrible d'avoir autant de méchanceté en soi. Je ne sais pas où elle est mais il l'a bien aimée dans sa vie alors comment est-ce qu'il peut dire autant d'atrocités ? Ça me dégoûte, cet homme a une pierre à la place du cœur, c'est pas possible autrement. Après cette scène venant de son paternel, je suis tout retourné et j'ai le cœur serré. Comment un père peut parler de la sorte de son fils ? Je m'en veux encore plus de devoir partir, je sais qu'il s'est attaché à moi, enfin à la première version de moi qu'il a vu. Chaque matin et soir, il se collait contre moi pour me faire des câlins. Il va être tellement déçu quand il va voir que je ne suis plus dans sa chambre. Que je suis parti. Je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que je lui laisse un mot ou pas ? Je regarde vite fait un peu partout dans sa chambre pour trouver un bout de papier et un stylo. Je note trois petits mots.

_  
Je suis désolé._

 

Je ne sais pas s'il comprendra, sûrement que non. Il pensera sûrement que le mot vient de quelqu'un d'autre ou j'en sais rien, mais ce que je suis sûr c'est qu'il ne comprendra pas. S'il comprend c'est qu'il sait sûrement plus de choses que je ne le pensais. Je regarde une dernière fois sa chambre puis sors pour rejoindre le couloir. Le père n'est pas là mais je fais tout de même attention. Je rejoins sans difficulté la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre avant de quitter définitivement cet endroit. Je marche à peine une minute qu'on me bouscule et je reconnais Harry. Pendant une seconde je me dis que je suis foutu, qu'il va me “reconnaître” grâce à ses vêtements que je porte, mais il s'excuse sans relever la tête et il continue son chemin et moi le mien.

  
[...]

  
Je n'ai pas eu trop de difficulté à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Je fais attention à ne pas tomber sur Eliott et Jordan, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le même état que cette semaine. Je ne sais pas quel jour on est mais normalement ma mère devrait être à la maison alors que mes sœurs, elles, sont normalement à l'école. Bingo, la voiture est là. Je me dépêche d'entrer chez moi, ma mère prépare à manger, ça sent dans toute la maison, je suis heureux d'être de nouveau ici. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, elle ne m'a pas vu alors je reste appuyé contre l'encadrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se retourne pour déposer la poêle sur le plan de travail, elle me voit et heureusement qu'il y a le plan de travail sinon tout serait tombé par terre, ce qui me fait rire. Elle court vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras alors que je sens qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer. Et j'ai raison, elle se met à pleurer. Je la serre fort contre moi.

 

  
-  **Ça va maman, je suis là et je vais bien.** Je dis pour essayer de la rassurer.   
-  **Mon bébé...** Elle dit en pleurant, ce qui me fait rire, elle m'appelle toujours comme ça mais je ne suis plus un bébé.   
-  **Maman, je ne suis plus un bébé tu sais...** Je dis en riant doucement pour essayer de la faire rire, ce qui marche.   
- **Où est-ce que tu étais ?** Elle me demande.   
-  **Eliott et Jordan...** Je dis pour simple réponse.

 

Elle fronce les sourcils et d'un coup je sens de la colère. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense, elle supporte de moins en moins cette guerre que les voisins d'en face nous font. Mon beau-père ainsi que mes sœurs (les plus grandes) et moi, ne supportons plus non plus tout ça.

  
-  **Je me promenais comme je le fais chaque soirs et ils ont dû me suivre, ou alors c'est le pur hasard, mais ils m'ont surpris et je n'ai rien pu faire.**  J'explique à ma mère.   
-  **Ils t'ont fait du mal à quel point ?**  Elle me demande.   
-  **Au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger et s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, je crois que je serais mort dans cette ruelle...** Je lui dis.   
-  **Qui est Harry ?**  
-  **Mon sauveur, il s'appelle comme ça.** Je réponds.   
-  **Dieu, merci d'avoir mis Harry sur la route de mon fils.** Elle dit.   
-  **Je vais mieux, ne t'en fais pas maman, c'est guéri.**  
-  **J'ai eu si peur... Et tu ne répondais pas à ton portable...** Elle me dit.   
-  **Je sais... Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pris mon téléphone...**  
- **J'en ai marre d'eux, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de déménager...**  
-  **Je sais maman, moi aussi j'en ai marre de cette guerre, tout le monde en a marre, mais si on déménage c'est comme si on les laissait gagner...**  
-  **Je sais chéri... Mais ça me bouffe...** Elle dit.

 

Je la serre fort dans mes bras. Elle n'en peut plus et il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose où qu'elle fasse des bêtises, même si ma mère n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser aller. 

 

[...]

 

Ce soir, je décide de ne pas sortir, je profite de ma famille que je retrouve depuis plus d'une semaine passée loin d'elle. Je vais me coucher assez tard, après avoir pris ma douche. Je m'installe dans mon lit et mes pensées se tournent vers Harry. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé comme ça. Quand il a dû rentrer après ses cours et ne pas me voir, je me demande quelle a été sa réaction. J'ai gardé son tee-shirt, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, son odeur me rassure peut-être ?

 

[...]

 

C'est une semaine plus tard que je retourne en cours. Je retrouve mes amis, Calvin, Oli, Stan et Luke. Je suis content de les retrouver. Cette semaine je suis resté avec ma famille pour rattraper le temps perdu durant la semaine où j'étais logé chez Harry. En parlant de lui, après avoir réfléchi un moment, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu dans l'un de mes cours de français, alors j'ai décidé de prendre les vêtements que je lui ai empruntés, je les ai lavés bien sûr, et si je le vois j'essayerai de repérer son casier pour pouvoir lui mettre dedans.

 

Plus tard dans la journée, j'ai repéré Harry et mon cœur s'est emballé, heureux de le voir même si c'était de loin et qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis. Son casier est à côté de celui de Calvin, alors j'ai demandé à mon ami s'il ne pouvait pas regarder son code discrètement, pour que je puisse mettre ses affaires pendant mon heure où je n'ai pas cours, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Je regarde de loin la scène, j'ai l'impression que Harry va me reconnaître alors que, honnêtement, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait savoir que c'est moi ? Calvin revient quelques minutes plus tard après que Harry soit parti pour rejoindre son cours, il a le code du casier de Harry.

 

Après les cours, je vais rapidement déposer ses affaires dans son casier. 

  
  


_Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait, autre qu'un simple merci sur un bout de papier déposé dans son casier... J'étais obligé de partir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toujours m'en vouloir, parce que même s'il ne le sait pas, j'ai été touché par ce qu'il a fait, et je me suis un peu attaché à lui._


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Styles.**

 

 

Je suis sous la pluie, mes écouteurs cloués à mes oreilles. Je rentre à la maison, sachant très bien comment cela va se passer. Je me prépare à l'avance. La pluie tombe de plus en plus sur moi, me fouettant au passage. Je sais que je vais être malade demain. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas recevoir de l'eau sur mon visage et accélère le pas. Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je me cogne contre quelqu'un en passant à côté de la personne. Je m'excuse, ne prenant même pas le temps de regarder qui c'était. La pluie commence à se transformer en grêlons, je me mets alors à courir jusqu'au perron de la porte et j'entre doucement. Je me déshabille, regardant où se trouve mon père. Dans le salon, comme d'habitude. Je quitte mes chaussures sans faire de bruit puis passe doucement devant la porte de la salle à manger. Le sol craque sous mon poids de plume. Je sers les dents.

 

 

-  **Toi !**  me dit mon père.

  
Il me montre du doigt.  
 

  
-  **Tu te tapes le petit jeune, hein, avoue ? Salle tapette ! Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Ta mère faisais la traînée ou quoi ?**  Il dit en rigolant, à moitié bourré.

Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas, et au fur et à mesure qu'il me parle, je serre les poings et la mâchoire.

 

  
-  **D'où tu parles comme ça de maman ? C'est toi le connard ! Regarde-toi ! Regarde-toi, putain ! Tu me fais pitié ! C'est toi qui n'es pas mon père, plutôt ! Tu es une loque. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir tout faire, va demander à ta pouffe !! Tu remplaceras jamais maman, jamais !**

 

 

Je suis à deux doigts de lui balancer au visage ce qui me passe sous la main. Mais il me devance et me gifle violemment. J'hésite une seconde à lui rendre mais je ne le fais pas. Je prends sa dernière bouteille d'alcool et l'explose par terre puis prends mon sac et monte dans ma chambre m'enfermer. Mon visage me brûle, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je me déshabille, étant trempé, puis me tourne, pensant le retrouver mais il n'est plus là. Il est parti ? Non... Non, non, non. Je m'approche doucement de mon lit et vois un petit mot avec écrit “Je suis désolé”. Mais que... quoi ? C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas avoir écrit, ce n'est pas lui... On me l'a volé ? On me l'a volé c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime partent ? Pour me laisser tout seul ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien, c'est ça ? Je ne fais même plus attention aux larmes qui dévalent le long de mes joues. Je me blottis sous ma couette, pleurant encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser par rapport à lui... Est-il parti ? Mais dans ce cas, qui aurait écrit le mot ? Ça ne peut pas être lui. Je continu de réfléchir, me perdant dans mes pensées avant de m'endormir.

 

 

 

[...]

 

 

Je me retrouve encore plongé dans ce cauchemar. La voiture, le camion, la joie puis la seconde d'après, tout plonge dans le néant. Dans la tristesse et l'horreur. Tout est froid, horrible. Ma peau me brûle, mes larmes coulent. Mes cris redoublent. Je me réveille en sursaut, pleurant déjà. Je resserre instinctivement mon cousin contre moi. Il est parti. Il est parti et depuis son départ, je n'ai eu rien d'autre à part un “je suis désolé”. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir écrit de lui-même, pas vrai ? Je me remets à pleurer. Je commençais à m'attacher à lui mais ce n'étais apparemment pas son cas. Je pleure encore, de toute façon, je sais faire que ça, pleurer. Toutes les personnes en qui je tiens disparaissent ou partent. Il est parti et mes cauchemars ont refait surface. J'essaye de me calmer petit à petit puis je fini par m'endormir tellement je suis épuisé.

  
  
  


[...]

   
 

Je ne suis pas allé en cours les deux jours suivants. J'avais attrapé froid et je ne pouvais même plus parler. J'ai passé ma journée à ne rien faire dans mon lit, juste à regarder des films. Je ne pouvais même pas garder Joey de peur de lui donner ma maladie sans le vouloir. Je ne suis pas retourné au labo depuis lui. D'ailleurs, je laisse souvent ma fenêtre ouverte même si je suis malade, dans l'espoir qu'il revienne mais il ne revient pas.  Il me manque tellement. Je m'étais attaché à lui, je l'ai soigné et nourris. Il n'a pas pu partir comme ça. Je fais tourner le bout de papier entre mes doigts et je mets mon film en pause en cherchant les différentes races de chats avec leurs différents pelages. Bingo. Je clique sur le premier lien internet puis regarde. “Les Maines coon sont une très rare espèce en voie de disparition.”,  je lis la suite de l'article. Bizarre. Donc le chat que j'ai soigné et guéris était un chat en voie de disparition et je ne le savais pas. Cela n'empêche rien au fait qu'il me manque énormément. Je regarde ce papier qui reste encore un mystère. Comment un chat peut-il écrire ? Je ne suis pas fou ? A moins qu'on me l'ait volé ? Je ne vois que ça? Ou alors ce serait Cat Man ? Comme Cat Woman mais en homme ? Non quand même pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend à penser ça. C'est purement impossible. Je secoue la tête et ferme la page Web puis remets mon film et continue d'en regarder toute l'après midi.

  
  
  


[...]

 

  
Journée de cours enfin terminée ! Je passe à mon casier pour reprendre mes cours et fronce les sourcils en le voyant ouvert. Je m'approche et l'ouvre entièrement. Je vois un sac et le prendre puis regarde à l'intérieur. Quoi ? Des affaires ? Mais... Je vois un bout de papier que j'ouvre et lis “désolé”. C'est la même écriture que la dernière fois. Je reste là, devant mon casier. C'est quoi cette blague ? C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? Je souffle un bon coup et referme le sac puis le prends. Je récupère mes cours et referme le casier. Je sors de l'établissement qui me sert de lycée, tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas Jordan et ses potes. Ils me bloquent le passage.

   
-  **Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?**  Je demande  
-  **Oh le Pédé se rebiffe,**  dit Jordan.  
  
  
Je le regarde, serrant la mâchoire. Je vais pour lui  répondre mais deux yeux bleus que je connais par cœur apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Je ne comprends plus rien.  
  
  
  
  
  


_A ce moment là, je ne savais pas qui il était vraiment. Et je ne savais  pas qu'il allait prendre une place importante dans ma vie dès maintenant._


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~**Louis Tomlinson.**  
  
  
 **Le lendemain, après les cours.**  
 

La journée est passée si lentement, comme une journée de cours habituelle. Je déteste le vendredi, c'est la journée la plus longue et la plus remplie de toute la semaine. En plus, la plupart des cours sont des cours ennuyants avec des profs ennuyants, eux aussi. Le prof d'histoire, qui est sûrement le prof le plus chiant, n'a pas arrêté de me gueuler dessus alors que pour une fois je n'ai pas fait de conneries. J'ai laissé Calvin ainsi que Stan faire leurs conneries ensemble pendant que moi j'ai passé tout le cours à rêvasser. Au final, je me suis pris une heure de colle, je suis dégoûté. J'ai eu trois heures d'Anglais aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser avant la fin de l'heure.

Je suis de mauvaise humeur en réalité et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Enfin, peut-être un peu. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, cette culpabilité me ronge. Je m'en veux à un tel point que j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et toute la journée. Il doit tellement m'en vouloir, j'ai cette sensation qu'il va mal et quand je pense au père qu'il a, je me dis qu'il doit passer des sacrées journées. Je serais à sa place, j'adorerais passer mon temps au lycée. J'ai envie de pleurer, je me sens mal. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était que la fin des cours sonne et que je sois enfin en week-end sauf que j'avais le pressentiment qu'il allait se passer un truc. Je serais prêt à parier que cela concerne Harry.

**  
**

Je sors de l'enceinte du lycée et me dirige vers la sortie principale du lycée. Calvin, Stan, Oli, Luke et moi, on a l'habitude de tous se rejoindre ici après les cours afin de se griller une clope. J'observe les gens entrer et sortir du lycée sans participer à la discussion. Mes amis remarquent que je suis totalement ailleurs.

   
   
-  **T'es complètement à l'ouest toi !**  me dit Calvin  
-  **Mhm...**  je réponds à moitié.  
 

Il dit autre chose, les autres se foutent de ma gueule mais je les ignore. Je sais qu'ils rigolent gentiment, on a l'habitude d'agir comme ça entre nous, c'est pas méchant. Je vois Harry sortir du lycée, il est seul et à l'air tellement triste. Il est totalement coupé du monde avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il doit avoir aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, une partie de moi à envie de le sauver, d'aller vers lui et de lui proposer un truc. Je peux pas faire ça cependant, le faire totalement entrer dans ma vie n'est pas une bonne idée. Parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit en danger par ma faute. Jordan et Eliott pourraient s'en prendre à lui s'ils me voyaient avec Harry. Puis honnêtement, qui comprendrais que moi, Louis Tomlinson, je suis un cat man ? Non, plus sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait comprendre que je suis un homme mais aussi un chat ? En plus clair, je fais partie d'une race de chats qui est en voie de disparition, les Maine Coon. Je me transforme en humain ou en chat quand j'en ai envie.

 

Je fronce les sourcils, Jordan, Eliott et leur bande s'approchent de Harry. Je suis déjà prêt à intervenir. Voilà mon pressentiment, je le savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Jordan commence par barrer la route à Harry, j'essaye de garder mon calme, s'ils ne font rien, je n'interviens pas, mais s'ils touchent à un de ses cheveux, je ne pourrais pas rester là à regarder sans rien faire. Eliott, commence par le bousculer alors que j'essaye de lire sur les lèvres de l'autre. Je comprends très bien ses paroles alors sans attendre une seconde de plus, je jette ma cigarette à moitié consumée et je me dirige vers eux. Je me mets entre eux pour intervenir.

 

-  **Foutez-lui la paix, j** e dis fermement.

-  **Oh mais qui voilà ? Tomlinson... Alors comment est-ce que tu vas ? Je pensais que t'étais mort vu qu'on ne t'as pas aperçu cette semaine.**  Dit le frère de Jordan.

**  
**  
La bande ne dit rien, c'est comme des toutous qui suivent et font pareils que Jordan et Eliott.  
   
-  **Me cherche pas. Vous lui foutez la paix, point barre,**  je dis toujours fermement.  
-  **Tu ferais presque peur comme ça dit donc !**  Ils rigolent tous.  
-  **Dé-ga-ge,**  je dis le regard noir.  
-  **Allez les gars, venez !**  Ils font pitiés ces deux là.  
 

Ils partent enfin, me laissant seul avec Harry. Sur ce coup-là, on a eu de la chance mais je sais pertinemment que si je les croise, ils vont chercher à se venger sur moi. Je sais aussi qu'ils chercheront à s'en prendre à Harry. Aujourd'hui, ils nous ont laissé et c'est rare qu'ils fassent ça. Je vais pour tourner, mais mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Harry et j'ai peur qu'il comprenne. Il ouvre grand les yeux, je suis foutu. Je me retourne pour aller retrouver mes amis mais Harry me suit et se mets devant moi.

 

-  **Attends, arrêtes-toi !**  il me demande d'une voix assez faible.

**  
**  
Je continue ma route.  
   
-  **Merci...**  il me dit ensuite.  
 ****  


J'essaye de l'ignorer mais c'est vraiment très, très dur. Il ne mérite pas qu'on l'ignore mais c'est pour son bien.

 

-  **Je sais que c'est toi.**  Il me dit avec une voix sûre mais hésitante en même temps.

**  
**

Je m'arrête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a trahi. Comment est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Est-ce que ce sont mes yeux ? Non, impossible, mes yeux sont normaux et il n'y a pas que moi qui a les yeux bleus sur cette terre. C'est sûrement la mini cicatrice que j'ai sous mon œil. C'est la seule cicatrice qui a quasiment totalement disparue.

 

-  **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry.**

**  
**

Je reprends ma route jusqu'à rejoindre mes amis, mais je sais que je suis grillé. Il sait et je me suis encore plus enfoncé en l'appelant Harry. Ça va confirmer ce qu'il pense. Comment aurais-je pu savoir son prénom si je n'avais pas été chez lui ? On a peut-être cours de Français ensembles mais je ne retiens jamais les prénoms des élèves qui ne sont pas dans ma classe de tous les jours.

 

_Pardon Harry. Je m'en veux, si tu savais. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser face à Jordan et sa bande mais cela n'empêchera pas qu'on ne peut pas traîner ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore plus en danger à cause de moi. C'est pour ton bien._


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Styles.**

 

Je le laisse partir, le regardant. Il a une démarche tellement... féline ? Je rigole intérieurement vue la situation. Alors Tomlinson est bien un cat man ? Je fronce les sourcils tout en le fixant pendant de longues minutes. Je ne connais pas son prénom mais son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je ne dis rien de plus puis mets ma capuche avant de lui tourner le dos. Je cherche toujours, son nom me dit vraiment quelque chose. Ça y est, ça me revient. Ma mère. Ma mère était très amie avec Johannah Tomlinson, elle travaillait dans la même clinique vétérinaire qu'elle. Johannah était là le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère. Elle m'a même pris à part pour me parler.

 

_Flashback._

 

_L'enterrement touche à sa fin. Nous sommes à la sortie de l'Église pour voir les personnes qui sont venues nous voir. Tout d'un coup, je vois une petite femme qui me regarde avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle me fait signe de venir, ce que je fais. Elle me prend à part et prend mes mains dans les siennes._

 

_- **Bonjour Harry... Je suis vraiment désolée pour Anne...**  Elle me dit doucement._

 

_- **Je tourne la tête et essaye de ne pas pleurer.**_

 

_- **Tu dois te demander qui je suis...  Johannah Tomlinson. J'étais une très bonne amie à ta maman... Elle s'est beaucoup confiée à moi. Notamment sur les problèmes de ton père, elle m'explique. Harry, ta maman voulait absolument que tu rencontres mon fils, Louis. Elle a beaucoup parlé avec lui et d'après elle vous avez beaucoup de points en commun. Elle est certaine que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. C'est son dernier souhait. Et je voudrais que tu saches une chose, Harry, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux venir toquer à ma porte, elle te sera grand ouverte.**_   
_- **Merci...**  je murmure._

 

_Elle me prend dans ses bras et je la laisse faire. Elle me sourit et sort de l'église. Je rejoins mon père pour continuer cette journée douloureuse._

 

  
~~_Flashback_ ~~

Je me souviens de son prénom, c'est Louis, le fils de Johannah Tomlinson, une amie de ma mère. J'ai besoin de la voir. Je dois y aller, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé et aujourd'hui, j'en ressens le besoin. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve devant le portail gris du cimetière. J'entre et marche jusqu'à la tombe de ma maman. Je m'assois devant et pose une main dessus.

 

-  **Coucou maman. J'espère que tu vas bien de là-haut... Moi ici, ça va... bizarrement ? Tu sais, Louis, le fils de Johannah dont tu m'as parlé il y a un moment ? Je... Je crois savoir qui il est, enfin, on s'est parlé rapidement... Je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose sur lui... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... Il me dit de ne pas lui parler, qu'il ne veut pas que je fasse partie de sa vie, mais je ne peux pas...**  je murmure, la voix cassée, et reprends.  **Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas, maman. C'est déjà trop tard... Je me suis attaché à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il parte.**

 

J'entends miauler alors je relève la tête et fait face à deux yeux bleus. C'est lui, j'en suis sûr. C'est le même chat que j'ai soigné et nourri la semaine passée. Je tends les bras et le sert contre moi, je me mets à pleurer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte encore une fois, pas maintenant.

 

-  **Le voilà maman... Il est tellement beau et tout doux. Ses yeux bleus sont tellement beaux... Je ne veux pas qu'il parte comme toi...**  Je murmure, sachant très bien que Louis m'entend. Je le lâche doucement et il s'en va **.  Louis ! Ne part pas !**  Je dis alors qu'il se retourne et miaule, je prends ça comme un désolé et baisse la tête. Je caresse du bout des doigts le marbre de ma maman.  **Maman, tu me manques tellement... Papa devient insupportable... Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à quelqu'un, si je peux en parler à Louis ou même à Johannah ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire,**  je murmure, complètement perdu.

 

Je sens quelques gouttes d'eau tomber, ce sont mes larmes mais également la pluie.

 

Je t'aime maman, je murmure et me relève doucement tout en regardant la tombe.

 

Je lui tourne le dos en voyant que la pluie commence à tomber à torrent.

 

  
[...]

 

Il est tard, je suis épuisé. Je m'allonge dans mon lit en je pensant à Louis. Je me demande comment tout ça est arrivé. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. Mais il ne faut pas que je m'imagine des choses qui sont fausses. Que je me fasse de faux espoirs. Louis ne me veut pas dans sa vie. J'ai une idée. J'ouvre mon ordinateur et cherche l'adresse de Johannah. Je vais écrire une lettre à Louis et à sa mère. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, au point où j'en suis de toute façon. Je passe le reste de ma nuit à écrire et je fini par m'endormir de fatigue.

 

  
[...]

 

Je prends (alors) les deux enveloppes le lendemain matin et je marche jusqu'à la maison des Tomlinson. Je mets les deux lettres dans la boîte et vais pour repartir mais j'entends une voix qui ne m'est pas du tout inconnue. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.  
  
  
-  **Alors, la petite pédale vient lécher le cul des Tomlinson ?**  
  
  
Je sers la mâchoire et avance toujours mais il continue de m'insulter et commence à me balancer des choses. Je me mets à courir et percute quelqu'un, me retrouvant la tête contre le torse de l'inconnu.  
  
  
-  **Harry ?**  
  
  
C'est Louis. Je me recule doucement et le regarde.  
  
  
-  **Oui ?**  
-  **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? En plus les deux débiles là auraient pu te faire du mal,**  il me dit sérieusement.  
-  **C'est déjà fait...**  
  
  
Il commence à me regarder de haut en bas.  
  
  
Mentalement, je veux dire. Leurs paroles blessantes...  
  
  
Il me fixe de ses yeux bleu océans.  
  
  
-  **Harry il faut que tu partes d'ici.**  
-  **Mais Louis, je suis venu pour te...**  je commence mais il me coupe.  
-  **Non ! Tu n'as pas compris, Harry ? On ne peut pas être amis, tu dois partir de ma vie aussi vite que tu y es entré !**  
-  **Mais tu crois que c'est facile, Louis ? Tu crois que j'essaie pas ?**  je le regarde alors que je sens encore les larmes monter à mes yeux.  
  
  
J'en ai marre. Marre de tout.  
  
  
-  **De toute façon toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par partir ! Je pensais que tu étais différent mais visiblement non !**  
  
  
Je ne peux retenir mes larmes.  
  
  
-  **On ne peut pas se côtoyer Harry...**  il me dit sans problème.  
\- P **arce que tu crois que je suis une balance et que je vais tout dire, c'est ça ? Tu te trompes complètement ! Je ne suis pas comme ça mais visiblement tu ne le vois pas ! Je t'ai soigné, logé et nourris et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, Louis ? En m'ignorant et en me parlant froidement à chaque fois que je te croise ?**  
 **Vas-t-en.**  
  
  
Je le regarde dans les yeux. Un brin de tristesse traverse son regard.  
  
  
-  **Je vais y aller, oui. Je vais même disparaître de ta vie comme tu le souhaites tant, comme ça tu auras plus de problème, plus de Harry sur le dos,**  je dis une dernière fois.  
  
  
Je le regarde puis part en courant.  
  
  
-  **Harry attends !**  
  
  
 

  
_J'entends crier derrière moi mais je ne veux pas me retourner. Pas après ce qu'il vient de  faire. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui, mais il est déjà trop tard. Ce soir, j'explose en morceaux pour la deuxième fois. Louis fait partie de ma vie mais je dois faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé_


	9. Chapter 9

**Louis Tomlinson.**   
  
  


Cette fois-ci c'est trop, je craque totalement. J'ignore ma mère quand elle m'entend claquer la porte d'entrée et je monte directement dans ma chambre, parce que je déteste qu'on me voie pleurer. Je m'installe dans mon lit, sous les couvertures, la tête enfouie dans la taie d'oreiller. Je me laisse aller, je ne me retiens pas. Je suis tellement énervé contre moi-même, je m'en veux à un point inimaginable parce que je déteste faire du mal aux gens, mais Harry ne comprends pas que si je fais ça c'est pour le protéger. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, j'ai la possibilité de me transformer en chat quand j'en ai envie. Il y a des clans, comme les voisins d'en face. Jordan et Eliott sont les fils d'Isabelle, ce sont eux qui nous font la misère et ils sont comme nous. Une famille d'humains-chats. La différence entre eux et nous c'est qu'ils sont horribles avec tout le monde alors que nous, on s'entend avec quasiment tout le monde. Je cherche juste à protéger Harry, être comme nous ce n'est pas facile, si je le laisse entrer dans ma vie, il faudra qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas comme lui et qu'il sera en danger et ça je refuse. Jordan et sa bande sont des connards, ils font déjà du mal à beaucoup de gens au lycée dont moi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, je pense. Ils s'en sont pris à Harry l'autre jour, aujourd'hui ils allaient faire pareil si je n'étais pas intervenu, alors s'ils apprennent que Harry et moi devenons plus proches, ils auront leur cible de tous les jours. Il y a une chose qui m'échappe cependant, pourquoi quand Harry n'est pas seul, ou que moi, je ne suis pas seul, ils n'essayent pas de nous faire du mal ? Je ne comprends pas. Ont-ils peur qu'à deux, nous soyons plus forts qu'eux ? Je ne sais pas.

 

 

J'arrive à me calmer un peu mais les paroles de Harry font mal, c'est terrible. Mais c'est de ma faute, je suis responsable. Il va tellement mal et moi je l'abandonne. Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup pour moi, il m'a soigné, hébergé et nourri puis il m'a donné un peu d'amour, beaucoup en fait. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié, je suis horrible. Ça ne le dérange pas que je sois comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il accepte ma différence, même s'il ne se voit pas ? Tout le monde me considère comme un vrai humain et quand je suis un chat, les gens ne se posent pas de question. Je sais qu'un jour, j'aurais quelqu'un dans ma vie et si au début je me bloquais sur l'idée qu'il fallait que la personne soit comme moi, qu'elle ait la même différence, aujourd'hui j'essaye de m'imaginer avec un humain. Et pas n'importe quel humain.

 

Comme à chaque fois, quand je sors sous la forme de chat, je prends tout le temps le raccourci en passant par le cimetière. Je suis tombé sur lui, il pleurait devant une tombe, celle de sa mère. Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux, je ne savais pas que sa mère était décédée, mais je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. Sa vie est loin d'être facile, avec son père qui le traite comme un moins que rien, sa maman doit tellement lui manquer. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans la mienne. Il a beaucoup de courage et de force. Le problème c'est qu'en apprenant cette nouvelle, mon mal être s'est amplifié fois mille.

 

Jordan et sa bande continuent de le mettre à terre en l'attaquant avec leurs paroles, moi je l'ai mis encore plus à terre en l'abandonnant, son père le noie en le traitant mal. Il coule et je ne supporte pas cette idée. Ma raison me dit d'ignorer mais mon cœur me crie d'aller le voir, de m'excuser un million de fois et de lui dire que je suis là pour lui s'il a besoin. Mais j'ai tellement honte que je reste bloqué. Cependant, mes mots ont été si horribles qu'il fasse une connerie. C'était trop, certes ses mots m'ont brisé mais les miens l'ont détruit.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Ça fait plusieurs heures que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre et je remercie ma mère ainsi que toute ma famille de n'être pas venue me voir. Ils ont respecté le fait que je voulais être seul mais maintenant, je connais ma mère et je sais qu'elle finira par venir voir si je vais mieux et me demander des explications sur l'état dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure.

 

Et c'est comme si elle avait senti que j'étais calmé parce que j'entends des pas dans le couloir et ça s'arrête au niveau de ma porte.

 

Toc, Toc, Toc.

 

Je lui dis qu'elle peut entrer, elle me sourit et je fais de même. Ma mère vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, dans mon lit. Elle me regarde sans dire un mot, elle fait tout le temps ça, elle attend juste que je lui explique, elle ne me force pas. Je ris légèrement parce que je l'adore, ma mère est définitivement parfaite.

 

-  **Harry...**  je commence par dire.  **Celui qui m'a sauvé après m'être fait attaquer par Jordan et Eliott,**  je continue.  **Je suis parti sans explications. Je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire, sauf qu'il a compris et maintenant il me déteste de l'ignorer.**

-  **Et pourquoi tu l'ignores ?**

-  **Parce que c'est dangereux, en étant amis il aura encore plus de problèmes qu'il n'en a déjà...** j'explique. 

-  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?**  elle me demande.

-  **Parce que la preuve, au lycée Jordan et sa bande l'attaquent avec des mots mais s'ils voient qu'on traîne ensembles, ils vont encore plus s'en prendre à lui. La preuve, il était là tout à l'heure et Jordan et Eliott étaient là aussi... J'ai cru qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal mais quand ils m'ont vu, ils sont partis.**

-  **Tu sais très bien que ces ados ont des problèmes avec tout le monde, alors ne t'empêche pas d'être ami avec Harry à cause d'eux. Et puis, vois l'avantage, en traînant avec lui, Eliott et Jordan n'oseraient sûrement plus vous emmerder ?**

-  **Tu penses ? Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr.**

-  **Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait tout à l'heure en vous voyant ensembles,**  elle me dit en souriant.

 

Je souris à ma mère alors qu'elle se lève pour quitter ma chambre.

 

-  **Ne t'empêche pas d'être heureux, Louis. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions parce que tu es différent d'Harry, mais il ne faut pas. Soit heureux. Je sais que tu crèves d'envie d'aller voir Harry, alors vas-y. Fonce**  ! elle me dit sur le pas de ma porte avant de sortir définitivement de ma chambre.

 

Voilà pourquoi j'aime ma mère de tout mon cœur, elle me comprend et sait trouver les mots pour me rassurer. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de me dire et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas tort. S'ils ne nous embêtent pas lorsqu'on est tous les deux, pourquoi est-ce que je m'empêcherais d'être ami avec Harry ? Je ne dois pas laisser les gens m'interdire de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.

 

Je repense à Harry qui était devant chez moi tout à l'heure et ça me fait penser que je l'ai vu déposer quelque chose dans la boîte aux lettres. Je descends de ma chambre, prends les clés et sort dehors. Je récupère deux lettres dans la boîte. Sur la première est notée “Johannah Tomlinson” et sur la deuxième, j'y trouve mon prénom. Je rentre chez moi, les sourcils froncés. Il connait mon prénom mais il connaît aussi celui de ma mère. Je ne comprends pas. Et là, tout d'un coup, tout me revient. Il y a quelques temps, ma mère m'avait parlé du fils de son amie qui est décédée. Bordel, l'amie de ma mère était la mère de Harry. C'est pour ça qu'il connaît le prénom de ma mère et aussi le mien, elle a dû lui parler de moi le jour de l'enterrement. J'étais absent ce jour là parce que j'avais d'importants examens au lycée pour le bac et puis, je ne connaissais pas tellement la famille. Je donne l'enveloppe à ma mère puis je vais dans le salon, je m'assois et ouvre l'enveloppe qui m'est destinée.

 

 

_Louis,_

_Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais je sais que c'est toi. Je sais que l'autre jour, le chat que j'ai récupéré, soigné, hébergé et nourri, c'était toi. Je me suis beaucoup posé de questions, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde au début puis il y a des choses qui ont confirmé ce que je pensais._

_Je me suis attaché à toi tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais comme ça, sans rien dire. Mais j'ai été idiot, pas une seule seconde je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être une famille alors que c'était évident. Je suis blessé que tu n'aies même pas pensé à me remercier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'ignores. Si  tu crains que je dise quelque chose à d'autres personnes tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je serais muet comme une carpe. Je ne dirais rien à personne, même pas à mon meilleur ami. Je ne te juge pas pour ce que tu es, je ne te jugerais jamais en fait, je suis plutôt fasciné par toi. Durant la semaine que tu as passé chez moi, je me suis senti tellement bien, tu m'as tellement apaisé que mes cauchemars en ont même disparu._

_Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, j'ai perdu ma mère. Je conduisais, je n'ai pas vu le camion et, quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, ils me l'ont dit. Ma maman est montée au ciel et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je suis le seul et unique responsable. Ton nom de famille me disait quelque chose et puis je me suis souvenu que ta maman et la mienne étaient amies. Ta maman travaille dans la clinique vétérinaire qui appartient à ma mère. Elle est venue à l'enterrement et ce jour-là, elle m'a parlée de toi. Je crois que ma mère voulait qu'on se rencontre, enfin elles le voulaient certainement toutes les deux. C'est chose faite en réalité, sans même qu'on le sache, mais je pense qu'on devrait organiser une rencontre un peu plus... normale ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon mot en fait, mais une rencontre sans que tu me fuis ? J'aimerais beaucoup en tout cas. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître alors s'il te plaît, ne me fuis plus. J'ai perdu trop de gens dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de perdre une personne à qui je me suis attaché. Certes, rapidement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas sincère._

_De quoi as-tu peur ? Sache que ma vie ne pourrait qu'être meilleure avec toi. Alors je t'en prie, accepte de me voir, ne me fuis plus. Deviens mon ami._

 

 

_Harry._

 

 

Je pleure. Je suis en larmes et je m'en aperçois quand je regarde le papier qui est humide entre mes mains. Heureusement que je suis seul dans le salon, sinon j'aurais eu le droit à une tonne de questions venant de mes sœurs. Ma mère, qui a sûrement fini de lire sa lettre, vient vers moi. Elle aussi a les larmes aux yeux, je me lève alors qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.

 

-  **Va le voir !**  elle me dit.  **Et si tu ne le fais pas, je te fous un coup de pieds au derrière.**

 

Je rigole puis essuie mes larmes. Je hoche la tête et monte dans ma chambre pour ranger la lettre dans un endroit précieux, ma boîte secrète où se trouvent des choses de valeur. Je suis complètement stressé et la seule solution que je trouve pour avoir le courage d'aller le voir, c'est de me transformer.

 

Je sors par la fenêtre de ma chambre comme je le fais si souvent et je prends le chemin de la maison de Harry. Ce n'est pas très loin, à dix minutes peut-être. J'arrive chez lui, je passe sur le côté de la maison pour trouver la fenêtre de sa chambre et quand c'est fait, je saute dessus et m'assoie. Le rebord est assez petit pour ma taille mais je réussi quand même à ne pas tomber. Je le vois, il est couché sur son lit, il a son portable dans les mains et pour une fois, il n'a pas ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je miaule. Il tourne la tête et il me voit.

 

 

 

_Je suis là Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me faire pardonner et comment je vais pouvoir te remercier, mais je suis là. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir eu les couilles de venir en humain mais je suis là, c'est déjà ça, non ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Styles.**  
   
 

Aujourd'hui est un jour  pluvieux. Un jour à rien faire de la journée et rester sous sa couette. Il pleut  des trombes. J'aime beaucoup le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres et le toit, ça m'apaise comme une douce mélodie de la nature. Je passe ma journée à dormir puis à regarder quelques films. Je me retrouve à regarder Les Aristochats. Drôle de situation vu ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Louis. Le temps est en parfaite harmonie avec ce que je ressens. Le ciel pleure à ma place, je suis triste. Triste parce que je viens de me disputer avec lui, une personne à qui je tiens, malgré moi, en si peu de temps. Je me sens seul, abandonné. “ **Tout le monde veut devenir un cat. Parce**   **qu'un chat quand il est cat. Retombe sur ces pattes** ”. Pas sûr. Enfin l'avait-il choisi, lui ? Je ne sais même pas. Après plusieurs heures, Louis n'est pas revenu me parler. A-t-il lu ma lettre ? Et sa maman ? Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur et dit tout ce que je pensais mais il n'est pas venu... La pluie commence à tomber plus dru, comme si c'était possible. Parfaite harmonie. J'aurais aimé discuter avec lui de tout ça pour avoir des réponses, mais rien. C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endors, bercé par le doux son de la pluie.

 

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de ma fenêtre, croyant que quelqu'un était là mais non, c'est juste le volet qui claque. Je soupire et attrape mon téléphone pour voir l'heure qu'il est et sourit tristement en voyant mon fond d'écran de verrouillage qui est Louis sous forme de chat et moi. Je le déverrouille pour retrouver une photo de ma mère et moi, je souris encore plus. Si je me voyais, je suis sûr que je pourrais voir à quel point mes yeux reflètent la tristesse. Je vais dans mes photos et regarde toutes celles que j'ai prises avec Louis. En y repensant, la dernière fois quand je suis allé déposer les lettres dans la boite tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Jordan et Eliott qui me voulaient du mal ? Mais ils habitent en face de chez louis ? Sont-ils eux aussi comme lui ? Ils sont mes “demi frères” parce que leurs mère est clairement la pute de mon père. Pour moi, ils ne sont rien n'y personne et cette femme ne remplacera jamais ma mère. Je ne sais pas en quoi ça les amuse mais ils me cherchent tout le temps, sans arrêt. J'en ai parlé à mon père plusieurs fois mais il s'en fout. A croire que c'est normal qu'on me tape et qu'on m'insulte. Je le déteste. Mon père avait déjà quelques problèmes avec l'alcool avant la perte de ma mère mais il s'était arrêté et avait fait des cures de désintoxication pour elle. Mais dès son décès, il a replongé tête baissée. Et voilà où j'en suis. A faire sa boniche et à devoir tout gérer. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pour mériter cette vie là ? Rien.

 

Je regarde les photos, les laissant défiler sous mes yeux. Je souris en voyant des photos de Louis en chat et moi. J'aime beaucoup ça, les photos, cela permet de garder pour toujours un moment partagé ou vécu. Je compose et écris des textes de temps en temps aussi. Quand mon père n'est pas là bien sûr, parce que d'après lui la guitare fait trop de bruit. Toutes ces petites choses permettent de m'évader le temps de quelques minutes. Et jamais, jamais je n'ai ressenti ça avec quelqu'un à part Louis. Il me fait tout oublier. Rien que sa présence m'apaise. La preuve, depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je fais plein de cauchemars. Je fixe mon écran désormais noir. Je suis encore une fois parti trop loin dans mes pensées. Je vais pour poser mon téléphone quand j'entends miauler. Ça ne peut-être que lui. Je me retourne et mon regard croise le sien. Louis.  
   
-  **Vas-t-en, Louis... Tu ne veux plus de moi...  Tu ne veux plus me parler,**  je dis.

 

Reste s'il te plait, ne pars pas. Il miaule. Je me tourne dos à lui et pose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Il miaule de nouveau et je sens mon matelas s'affaisser.

 

-  **Louis... Pourquoi tu persistes à rester ? Tu l'as dit toi-même qu'on ne peut pas être amis. Et en plus, tu es sous forme de chat, je ne peux pas parler avec toi. En fait, c'est pour ça tu es venu sous forme de chat. Parce que c'est plus facile pour toi de m'affronter comme ça, tu écoutes juste ce que je dis et tu ne peux pas me répondre...**

Il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus, ne disant rien. Normal, il ne peut pas parler.

 

-  **D'accord.**

Je sens qu'il me donne doucement des coups de tête contre mon dos. Il saute par dessus mon bassin et vient frotter sa tête contre ma joue. Je grogne. Il grogne aussi. Je grogne plus fort.

 

-  **Tu ne veux pas de moi...**

Je murmure tristement tout bas, ayant fermé les yeux. Il continue et vient me lécher la joue. Je suis à deux doigts de craquer et de le serrer fort contre moi. Il miaule. Je craque. Je me redresse un petit peu et le prends tout contre moi. Je niche ma tête contre lui et murmure.

 

-  **Tu sais Louis, j'étais très sincère dans cette lettre... Je t'ai ouvert mes pensées et mon cœur, alors quand j'ai vu que...**  je m'arrête puis reprends,  **que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit amis... Quand tu m'as rejeté j'étais brisé. Comme tu as dû le lire, ma mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture et c'est moi qui conduisais... On était contents, heureux et on chantait à tue tête dans la voiture et j'ai perdu ma vigilance et je...**

Je souffle un bon coup, c'est toujours aussi difficile de parler de ce moment-là. Les larmes coulent déjà à flot. Je dois passer pour un gros dépressif aux yeux de Louis.

 

-  **J'ai pas vu le camion arriver en face... Il m'a aveuglé avec ses phares et plus rien... Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit d'hôpital et à ce moment-là, on m'a annoncé la mort de ma mère... J'étais détruit, et je le suis toujours. J'ai beaucoup de tatouages sur moi... C'est pour recouvrir les cicatrices et brûlures de cette nuit d'horreur, et pour d'autres conneries que j'ai faites après. Je voulais te dire que je me suis attaché à toi, Louis, et crois moi que j'ai essayé de vivre sans toi mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que je te le dis déjà dans ma lettre mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as lue, et puis j'ai besoin de te le dire en vrai. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdue elle. Tu dois te demander comment je connais ta maman ? C'était une très bonne amie à ma maman et elle travaille dans la clinique d'animaux de ma mère. Elle est venue me parler le jour de l'enterrement et elle m'a dit que ma mère voulait qu'on se rencontre parce qu'on s'entendrait bien. Tu avais beaucoup parlé avec ma maman... Et qu'on s'entendrait surement bien... Elle ne s'est pas trompée. Jordan et Eliott sont mes “demi-frères” même s'ils ne sont rien ni personne pour moi. Mon père sort avec leur mère, Isabelle. Mais elle ne remplacera jamais ma mère, ni elle ni quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais personne ne remplacera ma maman, jamais. Ils s'amusent à m'insulter et me taper, je l'ai dit plusieurs fois à mon père mais ils s'en fout.** **Il trouve ça normal. Le petit garçon que tu as vu l'autre jour, c'est Joey. C'est mon neveu, et oui, je suis parrain. Ce gosse est tellement adorable. Son père, Liam, est mon meilleur ami,  il est fiancé avec Zayn qui est aussi le papa du petit. Au fil du temps, Zayn est lui aussi devenu mon meilleur ami. J'ai tellement de questions à te poser mais tu ne peux pas me répondre. Je voulais par exemple te demander pourquoi Jordan et Elliot te veulent du mal. Louis je... J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec toi, vraiment...**

 

La fatigue s'empare de moi et petit à petit je commence à m'endormir. Je continue de parler, mais mes mots se mélangent et ça en devient incompréhensible. Je m'arrête de parler et je m'endors en serrant Louis fort contre moi.  

Au bout de quelques heures, je me réveille. Il n'est plus là. Je commence à paniquer et à me poser plein de questions. Alors c'est bien ça ? Il ne veut pas de moi en tant qu'ami. Il s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, je ne suis pas intéressant ? Je me mets à pleurer comme d'habitude. Tout le temps, toujours, sans arrêt. J'attrape mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure et vois un papier tomber. Je me penche et l'attrape puis le déplie.

 

 

 

      _“Cette fois-ci je ne fuis pas. Je suis juste parti parce que ma famille allait s'inquiéter”_


End file.
